I am not a ringwraith
by Aya Eliya
Summary: A ringwraith's daughter twists Sauron's death plans for Frodo. New Chapters due to request
1. Default Chapter

Trystia looked around her small room sadly. "From the most powerful princess, to the most pathetic maid. Father, why did you accept that ring?" Trystia quickly ducked into a small cupboard. The orcs may serve her father, and his master, but they still terrified Trystia.  
  
  
"Greenleaf!" Legolas turned, and smiled. His friend Matio stood grinning at him. "The ringwraiths will soon cross the river. Would you like to see if the legendary princess is with them?" Legolas replied, "I do not know, guard, if this princess would appear with her father on such grave business. As one of the nine, I would expect he has no feelings for the child."   
  
Matio continued grinning. "This child you speak of is nearing the marriage age. I also doubt that the 9th king should care, as he no longer lives nor dies, but I feel Sauron will remember."   
  
Legolas winced. "What would one young princess mean to me, Matio? You are confusing me."   
  
  
Matio didn't answer for a few minutes, so his friend would become agitated. "Your brother, Ligola may be engaged to her before the end of summer. Wouldn't you like to meet your future in-laws?"  
  
Legolas whapped his friend on the top of his head with a bow. "What good would this do? Does Matio still seek an early death?"  
  
  
Trystia now knew the orc guards had passed. She took a breath, but nearly screamed when an invisible hand clutched her neck.   
  
Calmly Trystia smiled, and grasped the wrist that held her throat. "Father, what do you wish of me?"   
  
The rasping voice that tore at Trystia's heart spoke slowly. "Master commands marriage." The invisible shadow of a man spoke each word deliberately, ensuring his daughter understood his message.  
  
Trystia nodded. Sauron had often sent her to suitors, but each time the ringwraiths had come before her, and killed the household she was to stay at. "Yes, father. As your master commands."  
  
The shadow seemed to shift. "Our master Sauron, Tryssia." Trystia choked. Her father had said her name. That rarely happened, as speaking was such a pain to her father.  
  
"As Sauron commands, Shiolo obeys. As Shiolo commands, Trystia obeys." 


	2. Chapter 2

Trystia slowly turned around. Her father would stand there, cloaked in black. An appearance that terrified her.   
As a child, Shiolo had appeared a kind old man with Trystia as an infant daughter. But in his current state, Trystia never worried her father would die. In fact, he wasn't able to die, since he was half-dead already.  
  
  
Her father stood there, a black cloak identifying his unseeable body. "Hobbit dead, princess wed."  
  
Trystia fiercely shook her head. "Princess wants to see prince first."   
  
There were screams from the wraiths Trystia hadn't realized were with her father. "No break command!" Trystia smiled. She had upset them enough to make them risk making a sensible comment.  
  
  
To the others' apparent disgust, Shiolo ordered a stallion for his daughter. Hers wasn't disgustingly evil looking as the others were, but a kind look on it.   
If the wraiths had still been men, they would have complained that Shiolo was spoiling his daughter. They knew this, but had trouble clarifying it.  
  
"Princess wed, hobbit dead!" Shiolo went alone in his cry, but the others seemed to accept it.  
  
The only sign that Sauron even noticed was that Orcs shouted, and the eye came upon Trystia, and sent an image of Legolas into her mind. Trystia feigned a blush, as she always did, when Sauron tried to embarass her. He could be quite effective, but he rarely made the effort.  
  
  
Frodo felt a stirring in the shire. A tall woman who had always been considered strange came up shrieking about her daughter and Sauron. Her hobbit nurses helped her back into her room, but Frodo was still disturbed.  
  
  
Legolas watched the road carefully. Summer. The word meant plenty for children. Either joy, for the girls, as school was finished, or agony, for the boys who would now have to help with crops.  
  
Matio leaned against a corner of the wall. "Well, are you ready?" Legolas checked to make sure his bow was tight, his arrows plentiful before he nodded.  
  
"Come on, prince charming. Your damsel in distress awaits!" Legolas chuckled to himself about Matio's sense of humor.  
  
  
Trystia stood beside her horse. They were near elf territory, and while searching for the ring, It was not the best place to be for a rignwraith.  
  
"Stay elves, Sauron comes." Trystia nodded. The Nazgul crossed the river, and Trystia was left to discover the secrets of Legolas Greenleaf. By order of Sauron, she was now engaged. However, she doubted the elves would like that much.  
  
  
Legolas watched her, more interested in getting back to the party, where interesting things were happening. "Let's pop out, drag her back to the party, and you interrogate her. I'm getting tired of these blind dates."  
  
Legolas noted with a bit of amusement that Matio seemed kind of red.   
  
"Anything wrong?"  
"Huh? No, just thinking..."  
"Uh-oh."  
"No, not actual deep thinking, why is she here?"  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
Matio turned red. "You're the one who's here for her!"  
Legolas grinned. "Of course. I'll just sweep her off her feet, and leave you with no chance."  
  
Matio smacked his friend.   
  
  
Legolas grinned, and jumped out behind Trystia. The girl didn't look up. "I am here to see Legolas."   
  
Legolas and Matio held in laughs. "I am Legolas."  
  
Trystia smiled at him. "Then you are my fiance."  
  
Matio's jaw dropped, but Legolas remained expressionless. "How is that?"  
  
"The lord Sauron ordered it, and my father sent me here to ensure it."  
  
Matio had trouble breathing, but Trystia didn't seem to notice. "Where is your tree, elf? While my father is away killing Sauron's enemies, and your allies, I should stay someplace near elves."  
  
Legolas led her back to Rivendell, and Matio followed, really red in the face. 


	3. oh i don't know!

Back at the party, Legolas abandoned his new fiancee to speak with his father. He left his 'guard' with his 'prisoner,' not a smart idea, but the best he could come up with at the time.  
  
"Trystia." the girl looked up.  
  
"Do you want to marry Legolas?"  
  
Trystia avoided Matio's eyes. "No. If I were to be married, Mirkwood would be burned to the ground, and war would arise between the elves and wraiths, and I don't believe either Elrond or Sauron could stop it without more death."  
  
  
Matio sat close beside her, and as she spoke, he saw tiny streams escaping her eyes. He did the only thing he could think of to stop it. He picked her up, and set her against him so her head was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she continued to silently weep.   
  
"I can do nothing, for Sauron will not take me back without my father, and my father will not be allowed to come for me until the ring is restored. But now that Legolas has seen me, I fear Sauron has used the palantir to alter the future he has already seen for himself. This scares me."  
  
Trystia's words terrified Matio. "Where would you be safe?"  
  
A laugh without humor escaped her. "Elrond has said that Rivendell cannot withstand Mordor, and I doubt that Mirkwood can either. Matio, I am so frightened. You and Legolas are the closest thing to friends I've ever had. And I don't want either of you killed, the way all others before you were. Speaking with you, I cannot will my heart to be stone cold against you."  
  
Matio stroked her hair, and realized that it was the same raven black as his. "I am drawn to you, also. Would you make a pact with me? That we will not let either be killed unless there was nothing we could do?"  
  
Trembling, Trystia nodded. "Even if I do marry Legolas, you are first in my heart, Matio."  
  
  
Legolas, looking over, and seeing them, winced. "Is she not my bride to be? And yet I am told if I stay engaged, she will have my family killed. Maybe it is best if she loves Matio...perhaps the wraiths would not care so much."  
  
  
  
By the end of the next moon, Matio and Trystia were deeply in love, and Legolas had released her from the engagement, that his father had never agreed to. Though in his heart, Legolas was sorrowed that this bird raven from evil's nest was lost to him.   
  
Every day, her skin darkened. The sun had rarely touched her, so now when it burned off the crust that had built up, she was a very tanned young woman, who scaled trees and rocks as easily as any young elf, if not as skilfully.  
  
She called down to him from far above. "Come join us, prince thinker. Or are you too good for us now?" Her sparkling violet eyes were too much for him. He smiled back. "Well, if my servants have decided to forsake their commands to lounge in the trees, their master shall do the same." 


	4. why are titles in existence?

A/N: I thought an explanation of what's going on is in order. If you don't get it, think about the palantir, and what would have happened if he had looked into the future..but I can't say anything else without ruining this fic. Email me if you want me to ruin it for you. Extra long for those who emailed and IMd me to continue. Yes, it's a cliffie, but maybe different people will review. Be happy you got these two chapters. They're based on two reviews, and this extra long chapter on emails I received.  
  
Frodo woke early in the morning. With Bilbo gone, his days were not filled easily.   
  
Samwise Gamgee crept behind him. "Go home, Sam. I'm going to speak with the old woman, Domita."   
  
Sam shuddered. "Surely you don't want to ruin this fine morning by seeing her, master Frodo?"  
  
Frodo shrugged. "She appeared to have some knowledge of Sauron and a daughter. I want to know if she can tell me anything else."  
  
Sam shuddered again, and left his friend after a reassuring nod. He left, mumbling about crazy Took blood, and something about Peregrin.  
  
  
Frodo chuckled, and entered the tall hut. Several hobbit women walked around, soothing the older woman who moaned.  
  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw him. She smiled. "I see her image in your eyes. You must meet her sometime! You must help me."  
  
Frodo shuddered now, and backed away. "No, no, you must have been mistaken, Domita."  
  
Domita Eschelle stood to her tallest height, and she easily towered over him, and most men. "I am part elf, part wizard. You would do well to listen to me, Frodo son of Drogo Baggins!" Her voice boomed, and the hut blackened, as she thundered at the small hobbit. The other hobbits shrieked and ran.   
  
As Domita slowly sat back down, she stared intently at the hobbit. "I may be old, but I can still go fast enough to block the only exit from this prison of mine, Frodo."   
  
Frodo tremblingly sat to her side, half as close to the exit as the chair was. "Please. What does your daughter have to do with Sauron, Domita?"  
  
Domita chuckled. "Plenty. One of his most trusted servants was my husband...thousands of years ago. I placed my daughter in a sleep that would last her a few thousand years. She was to wake approximately 20 years ago. This makes her not quite a child, nor an adult, according to the calendar she is on. She is of course part elf and man. I left her in her father's care after the dark lord had been defeated. I thought he would no longer be held to Sauron's will, but I also believed that Sauron was truly destroyed. What is important, is her half brother, Aragorn to me, Elassar to my mother, is needed to protect her. I must see that she is sent to you at once, Frodo. For the ring you hold in your possession will have you killed, now that Sauron knows what his future holds if he messes his mission up."  
  
Frodo looked sharply at her. "How do you know the future?"  
  
Domita smiled. "Not all the palantir are accounted for, are they, Frodo?"   
  
  
  
Matio lay on a bed, afflicted by an unknown disease. Legolas stood silently in the doorway, tears in his eyes. By being one of his position, he could not approach the bed without the risk of being infected, which could not happen.  
  
Trystia, sitting by Matio's head, glared at him. "How could you let that arrow hit him? your shot is failing you, Legolas! Maybe you should have been killed, not your Orc prisoner."  
  
Legolas looked evenly back at her. "Would Matio agree with you? We both fought valiantly, but neither of us knew the tips of the Orc arrows were dripping with poison. If you wish no more death to come to this tribe, why do you still linger?"  
  
Trystia was watching her face, and did not see her launch her sheathed dagger at him. He examined it's ebony base that glittered with silver and red jewels. "Be happy I left it sheathed, Greenleaf. I hold you responsible for this!"  
  
Legolas watched his secret love glower at him. "You do realize that it was a Nazgul's sword that made the arrowhead? If it had been mere poison, he would be recovering. Why do you not return to your father?"  
  
Matio raised his arm, which took extreme effort. "Peace. When I leave this life, I wish that you two would live in happiness. Be happy Tryst. At least I will not be a wraith. I know that would be impossible for you to live with. Legolas, I charge you, whatever you friendship we shared, let you guard my Tryst with your life."   
  
Legolas, forgetting the reprimand he would face, strode quickly to his friend, and knelt beside him. "Be at peace, Matio Liesching. You know as well as I how I feel."   
  
Legolas spoke of his feelings for Tryst, but Tryst was not aware of this.  
  
"Then I wish you success at your mission. Tryst, I love you."  
  
Tryst's eyes had not lost the fuschia mist. "And I you, Mat."  
  
Matio's eyes closed, and Legolas crossed his arms over his chest. He turned to Trystia. "Come. You must depart for Rivendell. Your mother's plea must be honored."  
  
Tryst walked to him. she closed her eyes, and took out a chain circlet from her pocket. She handed it to him, and he placed it on her head. She opened her eyes. "My mother died without my knowledge, so this makes me an actual princess, I, Trystia Eschelle of Quiastell." 


End file.
